Naruto Doujinshi6 years before
by miyo11
Summary: This is the repaired version i add some more plot from my old unfinished one... sorry... no good at description


Naruto Doujinshi... 6 years before

Chapter 1: Meeting

It was a fine, sunny day. Everything seems so ordinary.  
Uchiha Itachi, the brilliant ninja from Uchiha clan, seemed to enjoy that day, was taking a walk with his senpai, and also his best friend, Uchiha Shisui.

Well, they were taking a walk, relaxing, until they saw a girl, getting out from the kiosk, carrying so much stuff which she arranged to become so tall that it covered her face.

Itachi and Shisui stopped, staring at her with many questions in their head, until they realize that a cart was running towards the girl's direction. They couldn't help but shout to warn her. But before they realized it, the girl avoided that cart at a perfect timing, spinning her body and standing firmly at the side of the street. It's just like she knew when the cart was about to hit her.

"That girl isn't an ordinary girl." That's what came to their mind at that time. Amazement filled them up, made they wonder who that girl was. Well, until the girl, who, even though she kept her stuff at the original state, fell down miserably because she stepped on a banana skin. It was quite the ruckus; she drew everyone's attention at that time. That everyone included Itachi and Shisui too...

They ran and helped her get out of her pile of stuff. The girl got out. She smiled and she seemed embarrassed.

"Thanks for that...everyone" she smiled, which made her look strangely sweet, but mysterious.

Well, Shisui's always fast at getting into things like this, and that girl seemed so curious about them.

"She's cute, don't you agree?"

"Thanks, but, who are you?"

They talked at the exact same time, so Itachi couldn't understand what they were talking, making him confused...

After that, they walked together, introducing each other..

"My name is Anaimi Miyo. I just moved in, and I intend to become a kunoichi in this village," she introduced herself.

"Oh, so that thing is for your new house, right?" Itachi said, trying to warm up the situation.

"But I'm afraid that's not that simple..." Shisui replied.

When Itachi was about to complain about destroying the girl's dream, she smiled and said, "That's okay; I've got the approval..."

The two surprised and glared each other.

"It's because of my ability, I guess..." she looked a bit sad, for some reason.

The two once again became confused.

"Oh, well, let's not talk about it. Just move on..." she smiled forcefully.

"It's past noon, don't you all feel hungry?" Shisui said.

"Oh, well, that reminds me...Let's buy fresh cut meat to eat!! It'll be very delicious..."Miyo-san suddenly said that, with making such a hungry face, which made Shisui jump, scared with his own foolish imagination.

'F...fresh meat?! Don't tell me that she's a youkai (mythic japanese beast)!! Oh, gosh, I should have realized it sooner; there can't be such sweet girl who seems to have a strange ability that got her approved so quickly as a ninja!!'

Shisui trapped in his mind, so he can't hear her next conversation.

"I'll make steak, or maybe yakiniku is okay! Don't you agree Itachi-kun?"

"We, well, but that were such scary face you were making...I'm sure Shisui will act strange again, as usual..."

"What?" Miyo-san got more confused.

"Well, he's prone to...overreacting, or something like that."

She laughed and said, "Well, it's exciting to be with someone as cheerful as him, right?"

"Not really, he often gets us into ruckus..." Itachi sighed.

Well, really, it's a wonder why those two boys got along really well.

Back to the story, Itachi and Miyo-san keep talking, sharing about themselves, when suddenly...a hand grasped into from the depth of darkness and fear, grabbing Itachi's clothes. Miyo-san tried to tell him, but it's to late; the hands pulled Itachi into...the other side of road.

(kidding, i thought it'd be funny if i got a little horror into this.  
but in my doujinshi, i really drew the hand that got out from a dark shadow.  
you must see it!!)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? SHE'S STRANGE, MAYBE EVEN DANGEROUS!!" Shisui was really drowned into his imagination.

"Not, really, I think she's a bit cute. You're just overreacting," Itachi replied.

"Seriously, what's gotten into you? You become so kind so suddenly, and...hey, where're you going!?" Shisui called Itachi, who had came back to Miyo-san.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, just as I predicted..." Itachi sighed.

"ITACHI, SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" Shisui asked hysterically.

Itachi sighed once again, "...See?"

"Still, we should get rid of her; she's too strange, there couldn't possibly be any chance of being approved so fast!"

"I've told you it's just your imagination..." Itachi sighed once again.

"Shisui-san, do you hate me?" Miyo-san asked sadly, somehow changing the situation to a calmer one.

"See, you made her sad." Itachi glared at Shisui. "It's okay, he's just stupid..." Itachi tried to cheer her up.

Shisui just stayed silent, and the situation seemed to calm down a little.

(Hummm, it goes to a strange situation... i can't explain the situation in a fanfict as well as i do in drawing... sorry... no picture to explain and i'm forced to change the storyline suddenly, so it becomes... strange... sorry...well, from now, it'd be the real scenario)

The situation calmed down, Itachi and Miyo seemed to enjoy their conversation a lot, which made Shisui really wonder how someone could really get along that fast with Itachi. While they walked down the road, they happened to see Itachi's kaa-chan and Sasuke.

"Nii-san!!" Sasuke ran to his brother as soon as he saw them.

"Sasuke, kaa-san, why are you two out this early?" Itachi asked them, stroking his brother's hair.

"Well, I was just doing some shopping..." Itachi's mother replied.

"Ee? Kawaii yo ne..." Miyo stared at Sasuke excitedly.

"Careful Itachi, she's gonna eat Sasuke..."Shisui said.

"Nii-san? Who is this nee-san?" Sasuke asked his nii-san curiously.

"Me? I'm a new kunoichi in this town; my name is Anaimi Miyo, nice to meet you Sasuke!"

"Huuumm? It's not usual that nii-san gets close to someone..."

Shisui have just got a new joke idea, he whispered, "Sasuke, your nii-san's gonna marry her!"

Sasuke screamed out so loud. "W...WHAT THE!?"

(the others sure are confused)

Suddenly Sasuke pulled Itachi to other side of road.

"What is it Sasuke, It's been the second time today I've been pulled."

"Nii-san, I won't allow you to marry a girl for now!"

"Please, Sasuke, you don't mean to say I must marry a man?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!? WHO TOLD YOU I"M GOING TO...TO..."

Meanwhile, Itachi's kaa-san and Miyo had a talk.

"E!? A girl like you lives alone? Where's your family?"

"It's okay... I used to travel from place to place, since I don't have...yeah..."

"Oh, sorry...But you can live with us!"

Sasuke and Itachi both screamed, "WHAT"  
"A...A girl at my age? Kaa-san? You go to be kidding!!"

"Oh, I'm tired of girls everyday at school, and now we'll get one at home!"

"You sure are popular, Sasuke." Shisui stared at him, envying him, "Why is it you two are so popular, even with the mark on your face?" Shisui stared at Itachi.

"I think Itachi-kun looks good," Miyo-san replied.

For a second, Itachi's face turned red; well, she really looked cute when she said that.

"Hey, stop it, you two...You're making the atmosphere become kinda hot here...Ugh!!"

Shisui just got kicked by them both.

After that, in Itachi's house...

"You're just a commoner, hm?"

Okay, that was Itachi's father...

"Why do you think you could live in the house of the great Uchiha clan?"

"Otou-san, that's really rude of you..." Itachi said.

"I-I won't just live here freely, I'll help with work!! I could cook, and do some cleaning, and..."

"Otou-san, I think you should let her live here. What will everybody say if we don't even help a girl like her?"

Sonna, he helped her? (Itachi's father wondering)

--

Chapter 2: Other (dark) side(s)

After that... with Itachi's kaa-chan helped her, she was allowed to live there, and they lend her a room. Sasuke, someow, didn't agree with it. Sasuke was very popular among his girl friends, and the idea of living with a girl burdened him (It's like he's bored of girl's "kyaa kyaa" everyday).

Well, nothing is really free (really). Even though no one told her to, he helped with house work everyday, which got impressed with her quickly. It seems that because she lived by herself, or so she said, she get used to it.

Living with his new friend, which coincidentally got into his team replacing his old, sickey teammate, he come to know her more than any other of his friend know (which mean it drew many suspicion and troublesome gossip, which get him into trouble). She is not really as special as he thought at first, the only thing is she seemed to hide something, her ability maybe, and she didn't seem to like her ability. After season's of training, Itachi spotted many situation which made him wonder about this 'hidden' ability. She never told him however many time he asked.

Sasuke didn't like her much, even though Miyo-san always tried to be kind to him (She said, "i've always wanted a little brother!"). In other way, he even hate her for, or he thought, trying to steal his nii-san attention.

"Well, it can't be helped. we're in a same team." Itachi answered when his otouto complained about how he seemed to spend more time with her than him (which is, actually incorrect).

Miyo-san in the otherway, tried her best to make Sasuke think of her as his sister (she somehow really wanted him to be his brother). When she told itachi this, he responsed with: "Of course... i don't want a sister like you".

Well, why...? Why do you think, he seemed to like her at first right?

Okay... uhmmm... i'll tell you

Come to living with someone (doesn't mean married or something) means you maybe got to know some scary habits from someone. In this case, Itachi realized MUCH of it. Many boys in Itachi's age, would like to fall in love in first sight, or so. And getting a new girl comrade in an unusual way, make some unusual attraction to everyone, even though it wouldn't last long, really... In this case, it made Itachi got into trouble. Getting asked about this newbie that seemed really close to him everyday, forced him to found way around it... First, his friend didn't seem to realize that the inside isn't really good as it's cover. Which make them wonder why Itachi always sighed when they talked about her.

As said before, the reasons are: first, the inside isn't always as good as it's cover. In this case, Itachi realized something about her. Look back upside... Uhmmm... the first thing, she wasn't really as sweet as she act. Before, you know, if you got close to someone and get used to him/her, you'd open your real side eventually right. This worked with her and made a big surprise. Day to day, they got used to each other, discussed everyday, train together, and all things like that. Slowly but sure Itachi realized, that somehow, everyday, she became more and more different in act... Just like one day, when he wondered what seemed different, Shisui gave him a list he created("see!? I've told you!!"). He took out this list he got from shisui and read it.

-  
1. Her way of greeting - first meeting : Smile now : Punch!! 2. Her way to respond unfunny joke - 1st: (try to laugh) now: Huh!? what was that? (glare) 3. When she got teased - 1st: sad face now: Say that once again and i'll cut your neck (evil smile) --

and many more of that... Itachi stopped reading to laugh at it... then he stopped when he realized that there was a shadow behind him. It's her, with some scary smile in her face, "Itachi-kun, good morning. May I borrowed that for a while PLEASE ?" she said, which make itachi seemed to shrink a little, "Y-yes". Then she take it, read it and walk away. The next day, Shisui seemed to got some new bruise (or it was only his imagination) and a real scary nightmare, avoiding Miyo-san for weeks (when Itachi asked, she said "Oh, really? I don't know about it.." with a smirk in her face, caused him to step back a little).

Day and day, he came to realize more horror of her and tried his best to keep alive (even though Miyo-san for some uncertain reason seemed to hold back at him the most than with everyone). No, it's possibly not something you called love, since she had always insisted to be Itachi's sister (for now I guess).

Itachi in the other way, found out that he respected her stronger than his any other friend, except Shisui (maybe yes,maybe no...). Spending most of their time together, add many plus point to each other (okay, maybe it's only for the girl) or so, or maybe just some familiar feeling. Itachi found this girl interesting in many way, since she seemed different (not in a totally positive way, you know that). But still, that caused him many problem, and gossip.

Another scary thing... After months together Itachi and Shisui realized her strange hobby of playing with people she just met. It's only when they went off with her for mission. That time she was being a spy. It started when she played a role as an injured girl on the road. Well, she did succeeded to fool the informant. But they soon realized something real scary, when they spied on her. At a glance, she and the target seemed to get along unusually well, and she acted so kind.  
"Hey, Miyo-san, that's so strange of you to act that way!" Shisui asked confusedly. Itachi nooded, and it became complete silence for a while, until seconds after, she exploded with big (evil) laughter, surprised Itachi and Shisui. "Did you see that, he really kept me and praised me all the time! Haha... it's so hard to hold my laughter. I still can't believe that he really trusted me, and how sweet i could be, i almost doubted that it's myself! Ahahaha...!" she said while holding her stomach, made Itachi and Shisui stepped back because of shock (and they come to realize, what was happening when they first met with her).

Uh-oh! Okay, i won't tell any bad things again. Don't tell any other's bad side if you don't want yours to be told by others... really...

(changed into sweet talk) Beside that, she had a delicate side (Shisui: really?). Soon after she started living with the Uchiha's, and after practice, the family can't help but realized her good side (which covered her dark ones pretty well there). Maybe because of his lonelyness, she liked animals so much, which seemed to like her back almost everytime (no, there was no talking to animal here). Even if from time to time, Sasuke teased her with saying that it was because she was just like a beast herself (somehow she smiled, since she especially liked Sasuke), they just found it sweet if they saw her sitting alone on the grass with some cats or dogs (or other) lying on her hips, sleeping (even though birds always kept a 50 cm away from her).

She's not very special as a kunoichi. She managed to have a nice basic about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, but that's just at a newbie level, except that she's somehow better at strategies, maybe because of her intelligent level was a bit above normal (even though wouldn't be as great as shikamaru). Instead she was really gifted with art talents (since Itachi caught him when she was alone, drawing or singing even though she always hide it when she's doing it), and some hidden techniques that her team hadn't able to found out yet.

She's not especially beautiful, cool, or cute (or sexy), instead she was so chibi, and really light weighted (which she considered as a gift in becoming kunoichi even though she always complaint about her immature looks). But everyone found out that she somehow summit an attractive atmosphere around her (soon her teammate found, that it was possibly supported with her ability to manipulate and control her act accordingly to change the situation). Her ability forced her to be used as a spy many times (which started with Shisui's plan to trap her and leave her, which ended with a bruise when she found out).

Oh well, enough description... Now let's get on to the next part

--

Chapter 3: mission out (1) 


End file.
